deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gigan vs King Joe
Gigan vs King Joe DB.png|Gigan vs King Joe (Godzilla vs Ultraman) Gigan Showa vs King Joe.png|Gigan vs King Joe Gigan vs King Joe Black.png|Gigan Chainsaw vs King Joe Black Gigan vs King Joe.png|Gigan vs King Joe Gigan vs King Joe 2.png|Arceusdon Gigan vs King Joe is a What-IF episode of Death Battle. Description Godzilla vs Ultraman: Two robotic kaiju created and controlled by aliens to conquer Earth. Interlude Wiz: Aliens have tried taken over the world, in many different methods. Boomstick: And one of those methods is using a good old giant monster like Gigan, the Cyborg Kaiju. Wiz: And King Joe, the Space Robot. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Bookstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Gigan Wiz: Around 10,000 years ago, the alien race known as the Xiliens came to Earth with purpose on claiming the planet for themselves. Boomstick: And to help them in conquer Earth, they brought with them a deadly weapon to make things easy for them, the space monster Gigan.... Uh Wiz, what the hell is he meant to be anyway, some sort of weird cyborg chicken? Wiz: Cyborg yes. Chicken, most likely not. Standing at 120 meters tall and weighting 60,000 tons, Gigan is an alien cybernetic kaiju, we don't know what he was originally before being turned into a cyborg, but as he shares the Xilien's fifth DNA base: M base, we can presume that he was from their home planet. Boomstick: Whatever Wiz, back onto his origin. Since humans where basically too primitive to fight back alien invaders around 10,000 years ago, so it would have been easy for Gigan to conquoir Earth. Wiz: But unfortunately Gigan was defeated by the Guardian of Earth Mothra. Boomstick: How does a giant cyborg space chicken get beat by a giant butterfly. Wiz: We may never know. 10,000 years later in 1972. Gigan would return to conquour Earth again this time along side the space dragon King Ghidorah with both being controlled by the Nebula M Space Hunters. Once again Gigan was doing well, taking town the Japanese military. Boomstick: However his progress was cut short when he came face to face with his new number one enemy: Godzilla...Aaaaannndd,he lost again. Wiz: Despite losing to Godzilla on numerous occasions, Gigan is a sill a deadly opponent and as a cyborg, he is equipped with impressive weaponry. Boomstick: LIKE THE BIG ASS BLADE HANDS. Wiz: These scythes can cut buildings in half, slice fighter jets down the middle and can pierce through the skin of other kaiju like Anguirus's hide and Rodan's wing. Boomstick: He even used them to decapitate Ghidorah's middle head. Plus he used them to cut off his own arm when it got trapped inside one off SpaceGodzilla's crystals, that's some 123 hours stuff right there!! Can it get anymore awesome!!! Wiz: Yes it can, Gigan would later get an upgrade to Revolving Chainsaws. Boomstick: IT CAN GET MORE AWESOME!!! These chainsaw are capable of slicing Mothra's wing, cutting Godzilla chests and can cutting through the hull of a Cryog warship. If that wasn't cooler enough, he even has a fucking buzzsaw on his chest. Wiz: The buzzsaw is just a sharp as his chainsaws, being sharp enough to slice Kumonga's leg off and cut through Godzilla's skin, creating massive blood loss. Boomstick: And like anyother space kaiju, Gigan can fire a laser attack from his visor. Either as a short range cluster attack or a good old long range laser beam. Wiz: Gigan's other abilities include ... *Grappling Cables to trap opponents. *Spewing a Flamethrower fro his mouth. *Can fire Guided Razor Discs from his chest for long range damage. *Short range teleportation to confuse and ambush opponents. *Possess anti-gravity flight at Mach 3. *A grappling tail claw that jab and grab opponents. Boomstick: And can even launch his own head from his body like a rocket, and can still fire his laser!!! Wiz: And when Gigan is exposed to the energy of certain space crystals, he goes into a Critical Mass mode, similar to Godzilla's Burning mode, this increases his physical size and strenght. In physical combat he is capable of going head to head with Earth Defender kaiju, even proving to be a challenge for Godzilla himself. Boomstick: He can also go head to head with Mechas like Kiryu and Moguera. He can rotate his body with his blades extended for extra slice and dice, and can even perform a roll attack. Wiz: This is similar to Anguirus roll attack, by curling into a ball, Gigan rolls on the ground, damaging anyone who comes in contact with spiny sail back. Speaking of Anguirus, Gigan has shown to be strong enough to actual uncurled Anguirus out of his ball mode. Boomstick: He's even capable of going head to head with his fellow space monsters like King Ghidorah, Orga and Megalon. As well as physical power, Gigan is also highly intelligent for a kaiju, as he often shown commanding some of his allies in battle. He has is also capable of outsmarting opponents in battle. Boomstick: Is there anything he can't do...Oh wait, he has lost to Godzilla like so many times. Wiz: True Boomstick, Gigan isn't totally invincible, he does have his flaws. For example his can easily take damage from Godzilla's atomic beam. Boomstick: Like when he got his head blown off. Wiz: Yes plus his sail back can be easily shredded my projectile attacks. Plus if his visor by physical attacks like Rodan's chest spikes, he can become blind. Boomstick: Plus his razor discs are like boomerangs and if he is not looking...he can get his head cut off again... Man, I kinda feel bad for the robochicken. Wiz: Gigan's critical mass form is also temporary, returning him to his normal state and can only this regain this form through contact with the space crystals. Also despite his intelligence can sometimes be fooled by opponents like Jet Jaguar and he can become easily mind controlled by more intelligent with the antennae like device on his head. Boomstick: That does explain why he's been controlled by different people like aliens, underground people and even some Genghis Khan sort of guy...Yeah that actually happened. Wiz: Gigan has a history of battling opponents alongside allies such as Ghidorah, Monster X and Megalon, and even then he does retreats and leave his ally as soon as the tide turns, especially when he is against Godzilla Boomstick: But despite these flaws, you should never underestimate Gigan's deadly abilities. Controller X: GIIIIIGAAAAAANN! RISE! (Gigan awakens, shakes off the debris from his body and scythes, and breaks out of the containment building holding him) King Joe Wiz: In the universe of Ultraman, there are many different alien races and many have created problems for the Ultra Brothers. One of those races are the Alien Pedan who came from their darken world of Planet Pedan. Boomstick: Now originally the Alien Pedan where trying to stave off a possible invasion from Earth but when they actually saw Earth, they were like: "Man, Earth is way better than Planet Pedan, Screw it lets invade them instead." Wiz: Well it wasn't put like that Boomstick. Unfortunately for them Earth was currently guarded by Ultraseven and the earth defense team known as the Ultra Garrison. To aid the Pedan in conquering earth, they created a machine to take on the Ultra Brother, King Joe. Boomstick: King...Joe? Who calls their robot weapon Joe? They couldn't call him a cooler name or something? Wiz: Well maybe Joe means something else on their planet. Standing at 56 meters tall and weighting 50,000 tons, King Joe is the Alien Pedan's main weapon to combat the Ultra Brothers and to conquer Earth. His controllers ordered King Joe to destroy a U.N embassy taking place in Japan, which summoned Ultraseven to combat the robot. Boomstick: And King Joe actually beat the crap out Ultraseven. Things were looking good for Joe, that is until the Ultra Garrison fired some sort chemical missile with caused him to malfunction and self destructed. Meaning that the Pedan aliens are gonna have to find new real estate. Wiz: Despite this loss, King Joe has proved to be massive problem for the Ultramen. He is constructed from a special metal armor called Pedanium, a type of alloy used by Alien Pedan. This material is strong enough to resist Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, which is strong enough to cut through small alien ships. Boomstick: Not only does the Pendanium make him tough but it somehow makes him super strong, allowing him to throw opponents by countering their close combat moves. Wiz: His maximum strength measures 100,000 tons and allows him to deliver crippling palm slams which makes him capable of overpowering opponents like Ultraseven. King Joe's is also capable of splitting into 4 ship-like vehicles that are capable of high speed flight. King Joe can also produce the Eldritch Shot, an strong electrical projectile attack. Boomstick: Old Joe here is also capable of generating an electrical shield which blocks projectile attacks and anyone who gets close gets zapped. King Joe is defiantly a pretty awesome machine, I kind wonder why the Alien Pedan didn't just mass produce this things? Wiz: Actually they eventually did. Boomstick: Wait, What? Wiz: Yeah, a group of time traveling Alien Pedan called the Reionyx Hunters created a military based model known as King Joe Black, to hunt the kaiju controlling beings known as Reionyx. While this model is similar to the original model,King Joe Black comes equipped with... Boomstick: A FUCKING BIG ASS GUN!!! Guess the Reionyx Hunters and I have something in common. We both know that guns make everything more awesome. Wiz: This weapon is known as the Pedanium Launcher, it is capable of firing missile-strength shots in rapid succession. He can even use it melee combat, swinging it to strike opponents. Boomstick: Who the hell uses a gun like a baseball bat? But King Joe Black can also use his boomstick to perform the Pedanium Hurricane, where he spins while firing with his Pedanium Launcher. He can also perform Pedanium Air Raid, where he shoots while flying, man what else can he do with this gun. Wiz: He can even uses the Launcher in his ship modes to launch an energy attack Hyper Dest Ray, which is capable of destroying monsters in one shot. Another upgrade, Pedanium Armor is also upgrade in this model, making more reliant against attacks and increases his strength in melee combat. Boomstick: He was strong enough to take a full on assault from Gomora Litra and Eleking, didn't get a single scratch and then defeated them all wit a single from his Pednium Launcher! Wiz: He was able to go head to head with Zetton, a monster that was powerful enough to nearly kill Ultraman. His kills include Telesdon, Re-Dorako, Gromite, Angross, Lunatyx and Salamandora. Boomstick: Also when both a King Joe drone and King Joe Black drone are together, they can perform the Pedanium Special, a tag-team attack where both models fire their Eldritch Shot in unison. Man, these things must be the perfect machines. Wiz: Well...Their not totally perfect Boomstick, while the Pedanium Armor is durably it can be dissolved by certain chemicals for a normal King Joe. As for the Mass=Produced King Joe Black, their armor can be pierced powerful attacks by EX Gomora's Spear Tail and Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers. The armor can even be destroyed by Red King's physical strength. Boomstick: Oh...Ok, that's pretty...understandable I guess... Wiz: Plus if he falls on his back, he can struggle to get up. Boomstick: WAIT?! WHAT?! He has the same weakness as one of those toy robots?! Didn't anyone check for defects for this thing?! Wiz: Not to mention while King Joe is one of more powerful monsters in the Ultraman universe, there are times when he struggles against powerful opponents and may need assistance from allies such as either in the form of Imperializer or Ace Killer, or with from fellow King Joe drones. Boomstick: But still, King Joe can is certainly powerful in its own right, ready to take down anything he sees. Pre-Fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Death Battle Xiliens:Gigan destroy Tokyo Gigan:SKEEERRRRNNNT Gigan:Attacks Tokyo Pedan:That monster will destroy the city....BEFORE US, DEPLOY JOE Other Pedan:yes sir Joe:enters Tokyo Gigan:sees Joe Gigan:SKEEEEERRNT FIGHT!!! Gigan:rushes at Joe Joe:dodges and slaps Gigan in back Gigan:screeches in pain and annoyance Xiliens:what is that blasted robot thing, Gigan destroy that mech Gigan:uses cluster beam blasting Joe into a nearbye building Joe:is crushed under rubble Giganscreeches in victory Joe:gets up while Gigan isn't looking and fires Eldritch Shot knocking Gigan down Joe:walks over to Gigan Gigab:spits fire causing Joe to recoil Gigan:sticks his sicle like hands through Joe's left shoulder Pedan:IMPOSSIBLE HE PEIRCED JOE'S ARMOR Joe:pulls sicle out, splits into 4 ships and flies behind Gigan and reforms Joe:fires Eldritch Shot at Gigan Gigan:quickly turns counters with cluster beam BIG EXPLOSION Gigan:fires cluster beam through smoke Joe:uses electric sheild to block Gigan:schreeches in confusion Gigan:runs at Joe Gigan:realizes the sheild is electrefied and halts his charge Joe:fires Eldritch Shot Gigan:dodges and flies out of Joe's sight line Joe:disables sheild and searches for Gigan Gigan:flies in front of Joe and stabs his sicle hand through Joe's head Xilens:YES GIGAN DESTROY HIM Pedan:NO Xiliens:YES Joe:pulls gigans sicle out Pedan:phew Other Pedan:uhhh look Gigan:activates saw Gigan fires grapplinng hooks tying Joe in wire pulling him into the saw Joe:gets cut in half Pedan/Other Pedan:NOOOOOOOO Xilien:AHAHAHAHAHHA, Gigan continue your mission Pedan:dangi...AHHHH Xilien ufo squad:blows up the Pedan ship Pedan/Other Pedan:dies K.O. Results Boomstick: WOAH now that was a Kaiju battle Wiz: While Joe did have some impressive weapons and armor, it ultimatly wasn't enough to pacify Gigan Boomstick: Joe's armor was pretty fricken durable, but Gigan's sicle hands were able to make God-fricken-zilla bleed, and we all know how unrealisticly durable Godzilla is, so Gigan sicles could easily peirce through Joe's..uhhhhhh......everything Wiz: And while Joe had some destructive weapons, Gigan's weapons could simply do more damage Boomstick: Since we didn't include Black Joe in this, he didn't have acess to the Pedanium Launcher, so Joe didn't really have any weapon capable of doing any serious damage to Gigan Wiz: Joe was quite durable, strong, and armed Boomstick: But Gigan was just way to fast, to armed, and wayyyyyy to awsome Wiz: The winner is Gigan Boomstick: Sweet Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Toho vs Tsuburaya Productions' themed Death Battles Category:ElekingGudon Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year